


The Griffon and the Gallifreyan

by OncillaPhoenix



Category: Doctor Who (2005), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: (for MLP - that's a little harder to quantify for Who), Comic, Crossover, Falconry, Fan Comics, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Original Character-centric, Post-Canon, So Much Friendship, at some point hopefully, griffons, which is usually how I roll tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncillaPhoenix/pseuds/OncillaPhoenix
Summary: A Time Lord runaway, fleeing from the Time War, crashes her TARDIS in Equestria. Luckily, a local griffon is ready and willing to help her out.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Pages 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: temporary hiatus while I wait for a wrist injury to heal
> 
> I wanted to have a schedule, but life had other plans, so updates are whenever. New pages are their own chapters, but are moved into multi-page chapters following the next one's release.


	2. Cover page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing and art by OncillaPhoenix (me)  
> Beta reading, some character concepts, and story development assistance by my brother  
> Art and layouts done in GIMP, lettering done in Comic Life 3


	3. Pages 6-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our second protagonist. Wings are fun to draw :D
> 
> There are times when having a background in prose writing is not a boon. Fitting all that dialogue was a PAIN. I'd say I'd do better in the future, but our Time Lord friend from earlier has an unfortunate tendency towards polysyllabism.


	4. Pages 11-23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to finally get to draw the main character you have no idea
> 
> Things that make it hard to draw comics: moving, wrist pain  
> Things that have happened to me while making this chapter: moving, wrist pain
> 
> But hey, at least I got a whole lot of scripting and outlining and visual development done.


	5. Page 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 pages in my first year of drawing comics isn't bad, especially considering I moved and injured my hand in that time. We'll be back in January, assuming nothing drastic happens. (It's 2020, I'm not ruling anything out.)


End file.
